


The Confession of Captain Kent Brighton

by Guz



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Other, Twine game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guz/pseuds/Guz
Summary: A Twine game concerning the attempts by one, Captain Kent Brighton, to confess his feelings to one Gig Kephart.Six distinct endings, some random chance variations, and a lot of silliness.





	The Confession of Captain Kent Brighton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waltztango (bakushima)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakushima/gifts).



You sit in a plush, ornate armchair, nervously shifting. 

You wear your finest admiral's jacket and denimest jeans. 

Tonight you, **Captain Kent Brighton of the Lineage Brighton of the Rogue Wave** , will confess your feelings to your greatest ally, super-celebrity, and longtime unrequited love, **Gig Kephart**.

[Go over the plan for the twenty-third time today. (Click to Play the Game)](http://guzdial.com/The_Confession_of_Captain_Kent_Brighton.html)


End file.
